


Disappear

by OneZeroZeroFour1004



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneZeroZeroFour1004/pseuds/OneZeroZeroFour1004
Summary: Originally posted at AFF





	

Yongguk stares at Daehyun from across the room who's happily munching on his food. He is probably sharing a silly joke with Himchan since they are both whispering something to each others ears then laugh in unison and claps like a seal.

"Oi, easy there! You might choke on your food" he warns Daehyun as he walks across their practice room to get to where Daehyun and Himchan is at.

"Nah, I won't" Daehyun said when he reach their area then leans close to his ears and whispers "but I know something that could make me choke"

Yongguk felt his face and neck burns by what Daehyun had just said. He must be beet red right now since Daehyun laughs while pointing at his face and in between his laugh an incoherent hyung-your-ears-looks-so-red.

Yongguk can't help but just stood there and stare at Daehyun. The lines on his face when he laugh reminds him of a cat's whiskers. The way his eyes smiles together when he laughs. The sound of his laughter. Daehyun is beautiful.

He did not even noticed when Himchan left the practice room.  
All his attention was at Daehyun.

Yongguk grabbed Daehyun by his arms to have him closer, grabbed the back of his head then smashed their lips together.

Daehyun stopped laughing, surprised by what his lover did.  
It was his turn to blush.

 

☆*+:｡.(๑ˇεˇ๑)•*¨*•.¸¸☆

 

It was another practice day for the group. They are practicing hard for the past couple of weeks since they are about to go on their Live On Earth World Tour.

Every member has their own special stage except for Yongguk. He felt that his members deserves more recognition, and also to showcase their individual talent.

Everyone has been working their hardest, Yongguk couldn't be even more proud of his dongsaengs.

 

Daehyun is set to sing the acoustic version of "Shady Lady" as his special stage. His gentle voice effectively incorporates the melody of the song.

It was beautiful as always. Yongguk could listen to him all day and he will never get tired.

 

"-for the world tour." Yongguk jumped a bit by a sudden intrusion. He didn't even noticed one of the producer came and stood next to him.

"Pardon?"

"I said, it's safe to say that everyone are ready for the world tour. Good luck boys"

Yongguk bowed and said his thank you and chatted a bit. When the producer left, his attention went back to the person who owns that soothing voice.

Daehyun sang the last notes beautifully and smiled at Yongguk. "So, how did I do?"

"Very well. You were amazing." Yongguk smiled back and kissed Daehyun's temple.

Daehyun's voice is mesmerizing.

 

☆*+:｡.(๑ˇεˇ๑)•*¨*•.¸¸☆

 

They finished taping MBC's "One Fine Day" and they were told they will stay for another day to have their own free time to stroll around Hawaii without cameras following them around.

Himchan and Youngjae went shopping for clothes and souvenirs while the maknaes went to check out the trendy shops.

Yongguk visited the Hawaii State Art Museum with Daehyun that day.  
He's glad they all get a chance to do what they wanted to do, and go where they wanted to go. It was indeed a One Fine Day for them.

 

They both decided to go to the beach and watch the beautiful sunset together. They were just in time to see the 'golden hour' of the day when everything is washed in hazy gold.

He stared at Daehyun who always catches his stare and smiled happily at each other.

He loved the way the wind blows through Daehyun's hair. He could see all his facial features clearly. His forehead that always covered by his bangs.  
His cute little mole under his left eye. His pillow lips.

Everything about him is beautiful.  
When people asks him 'why Daehyun?'  
He often answers with 'because he's beautiful, he's priceless'

Yongguk doesn't need to explain more to other people. When he said beautiful it's not just outside. Daehyun is beautiful beyond words can say. His inner heart is beautiful. He is forever thankful to be given someone like Daehyun. Yongguk felt like he's luckier than those who hits the jackpot because he have Daehyun.

His priceless Daehyun.

 

Hawaii is a beautiful place.  
Lots of beautiful view.

But the most beautiful view his eyes ever sets on, is his Jung Daehyun

 

 

_♬Do you know, that everytime you're near_

_Everybody else seems far away_

_So can you come and make them disappear_

_Make them disappear and we can stay♬_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at AFF


End file.
